Snowed In
by AlphaSheWolf87
Summary: "What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much Adelyn McCall?" he asks, now I'm confused. "Because you've hated me from the start when Scott met you in junior year," I said defending myself, well this isn't the road I ever wanted to go down. THIS STORY IS A ONE SHOT!


"Scott why the hell did we have to have the pack meeting at HIS apartment?" I question my daft brother, he may be an Alpha like the douche in question, but he sure wasn't a very smart one.

"Ady I told you before, he's helping me become a better alpha and assisting me through this," my brother says annoyed. I huff and stay silent the rest of the ride. It's winter time here in Tennessee we don't see much snow, but it sure as hell gets cold. I wish we would have stayed out west after college, but Scott says this is our home and our friends/family/pack need us.

More like him because he is the alpha, being his twin and second in command I had to come home too. S'not so bad I do love Tennessee summer's and fall. We pull up outside of the apartment building, all of our pack is already here. As we step out of the car I feel something icy hit my cheek. I look up to find snow starting to fall. "The weather guy said it wasn't supposed to snow for awhile," I say in general.

"You know as well as I do their reports are never one hundred percent," Scott says to me. I sigh and nod. "Let's get this over with I want to be home before it gets too bad," I say. He nods and we head inside. We get in the elevator and Scott presses the button for the penthouse. "Penthouse? Geez does he own the place?" I ask sarcastically. "Actually yeah" Scott answers. "Great" I roll my eyes.

We get off when the elevator comes to a stop and Scott knocks on the beautiful mahogany door. Moments later the door opens to reveal douche himself. "Scott" he smiles as he greets my brother and turns to me with a how would I put it? Oh yeah, grumpy cat look. "Adelyn" he nods in my direction. I open my mouth to say something sarcastic, but Scott elbow's me in the ribs so I refrain to "Derek" he steps aside and allows us to come in.

An hour later our meeting is near to an end when Scott's phone buzzes. He look's at it and replies and then looks at me. "That's mom, she needs me to get her from the hospital they cut her shift short due to the weather moving in, we've got two in a half hours before it gets bad," he says. I nod "ok let's go," I say.

"No we've got a few things to finish up, you finish and I'll run and get mom," he says. I sigh being second in command usually meant that I had to take the reigns in situations like this. "Fine," I say, he kisses my check "I'll be back to pick you up in forty minutes to an hour." I nod and he heads out the door and I proceed with the meeting.

Not even fifteen minutes later nearly everyone's phone buzzes. I stop talking, "Ady I hate to cut this short, but dad just summoned me home asap, the weather is getting worse faster than expected," Allison says and the rest nod. "Okay guys I'll see you later be careful," I say and pray my brother gets back soon. "Ady I can drop you home if you wish so you don't have to stay here" Lydia offers. "No I'll be fine Scott will be back any minute," I say, "You sure?" I smile and nod.

Everyone hugs me and head out. I sigh and go to the big plate glass windows and look out over the city. "Beautiful isn't it?" I hear from behind me I just nod and continue to stare. As I watch the snow fall faster and the streets start to cover and the traffic grows lite. "Where can he be it's been forty minutes," I say to myself and then my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and chant in my head 'please be on your way' but my hopes falter as I read the text.

"Just great," I say out loud, "whats wrong?" Derek asked from his spot on the couch. "Scott and mom made it as far as Allison's house and hit an icy spot on the road and went straight into a ditch, Chris got them inside just as the snow got heavier and they can't go anywhere, looks like I'm walking home," I say. He gets up from the couch and heads over to me, "nonsense you are staying here Scott would kill me if I let his baby sister go out in this weather and something happen to you" he says.

"I'm only three minutes younger," I say and ignore the rest, "Ady your still his sister and he loves you," he says, I'm taken back by the use of my nickname. "You've never called me Ady before," I said astonished. "Really? Hmm never noticed" he said casually and heads for the hall leading to his bedroom I'm assuming.

He comes back with what looks like sweats and a shirt along with bedding. "I'm sure you want to be more comfortable and these should fit," he says handing me the clothes, "and I only have one room at the moment since the other two are being renovated so you'll have to sleep on the couch," he says. I nod and ask for the bathroom and he points down the hall. I quickly change and head back out into the living room. I don't see Derek, but I smell marinara sauce being warmed so I head for the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry, I've got leftover meatballs from the other night and it needs to be eaten," he says. "It's fine," I say not leading on that meatball subs were my favorite. We tuck into the subs quietly. I finish and rinse my plate in the sink and thank Derek before returning to the living room and sitting on the couch.

Derek came in and sat next to me just as I flipped on the news. "Great looks like it won't let up for awhile," I say and lean back into the couch with a sigh. "I'm not that bad of company," Derek says, "pfft" I mumble out, but being silent next to a werewolf never happens. Derek stands up in front of me looking thoroughly pissed with his hands on his hips, he looks hotter than ever, but I keep that thought to myself.

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much Adelyn McCall?" he asks, now I'm confused. "Because you've hated me from the start when Scott met you in junior year," I said defending myself, well this isn't the road I ever wanted to go down. "Where on earth did you get an idea like that? I never spoke more than a hello to you when I meet you and Scott, how did that turn into me hating you?" he asked.

I swallow and squared my shoulders "Stiles told me everything that was said after I left, how you thought I was an insolent little girl and that Scott needed to leave me behind during meetings" I say. He pauses for a moment and paces the floor. "When did this happen exactly?" he asked calmer, "after the very first meeting, after I had left early to get home and study, I thought I had good ideas and thought Scott agreed, but when Stiles came over he told me everything that happened after I left" I say getting to my feet and face him.

"Where was Scott when this went on?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, "he went to work at the clinic after the meeting" I say, he hmms and paces a little more, "did you ever verify with Scott about what went on?" what the hell why is he interrogating me? I thought to myself. "No Stiles made me swear not to say anything because he wasn't supposed to tell me," I say. Derek sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "I never said those things about you, I thought your ideas were brilliant, Stiles was the one to tell Scott that you needed to stay home" he says. Now thoroughly confused, "why would Stiles say that? Your lying" I say.

"Ady listen to my heart as I say this, I never said those things about you, Stiles told Scott that he needed to keep you home," he says his heart never skipped a beat. "Why would Stiles say that?" I ask upset at my oldest friend, "Probably because of what I asked Scott" Derek says, "which was?" I ask, but he didn't get to say anything causes the power went out.

"First the weather now the power, what else could go wrong?" I ask sarcastically, "well with the power out that means the heat is to, I've got a fireplace in my room, why don't you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Derek suggests, I still didn't trust what was actually said that day so I flash my eyes yellow and make my way to the couch.

"I'll be fine here thanks" I say, "don't be silly Adelyn you'll freeze" he is now looking at me with red eyes, "I said I'm fine Derek, if I get cold I'll just wolf and be fine, better to sleep to wait out the storm" I say and roll over to face the back of the couch to end the discussion. I hear him huff and head down the hall. Being still very warm in the apartment I fall asleep with ease. Only to awaken what felt like moment's later.

"Ady wake up you've been shivering the last two hours," Derek says as I come to, "what time is it?" I ask groggily "Just passed midnight we went to bed around seven thirty" he says as he reached down to help me up, "geeze your freezing come on a warm bed isn't going to warm you fast enough" he says and hoists me to my feet, only to fall to the floor when my legs don't hold my body weight. I cry out in pain, "Derek I can't feel my legs" I cry. He lifts me into his arms and carries me to his room and lays me on the bed.

"Ady it's not good that you can feel your legs, it means your close to frostbite and hypothermia, you need skin to skin contact for warmth," he says, but I'm too cold to object as he takes off my shirt and pants leaving me in nothing, but panties. He drops his sweatpants already shirtless and throws several big logs in the fireplace. He comes around and climbs in next to me and pulls me to his chest and tangles our legs together.

I shiver harder as my cold flesh touches his warm. "I never got to finish telling you what I said and since your in no way able to object, only listen I'll tell you" I just listen silently unable to stop my teeth from chattering. "Ady I told Scott that I wanted to get to know you personally, that when I first saw you there was this connection that I never felt before, I asked him if with his permission could I get to know and date you, he gave me his blessing, but the next time I saw you, you were a different person, you sneered at me and left, I was confused and so was Scott we asked Stiles if he knew what that was about and he said no clue and went after you, I never felt so helpless or broken, eventually I got to know you from the sidelines watching you with your brother and mom and the pack, I grew to love you, but stayed away because I thought you hated me" he is then silent and the only sound I hear is our breathing and his heartbeat. My teeth stopped chattering so I swallowed and attempted to answer not knowing if my words would be heard. "I felt it too" I rasped out. His heartbeat jumped.

"You did?" he asked so quietly if it weren't for werewolf hearing I wouldn't have heard it. "Yes, that very first day, I hoped we could have been friends maybe more, but the Stiles said all those things to me, I just don't understand why" I say and look up into his eyes, we're silent for a moment and then his brow creases, "oh why didn't I see it before, Ady Stiles had a crush on you back then" he says, I think for a moment "what? No we were best friends we grew up together" I say astonished, "yes Ady think about how he was with you, he always treated you a little differently than Scott, until Lydia," he said. I was quiet in thought and ran through my memories and Derek was right.

"Your right, that also explains the look on his face when I said I wasn't ever dating again, he looked almost dejected but recovered quickly and he had a thing for Lydia, I, however, didn't keep my promise, not to date and dated some loser in college and lost my V card" woah I just spilled way too much.

Derek growled and pulled me closer. "Woah, it was college and stupid, Scott kicked his ass the day after" I place my hand on his chest and the growling stops. "I'm sorry," he says quite apologetically, "so what now?" I ask hiding the hope in my voice. He pulls me up so we are face to face. He is even more handsome than the day I met him.

He silently leans closer and places his lips to mine softly. Not being enough for me I deepen the kiss. Only pulling back for air, "you know there is a faster way to get warm and we're already nearly naked" I say rubbing my leg up and down his. He growls and rolls us so I'm on my back and he hovers over me. He quickly makes scrap out of my panties and now I'm completely bare.

He roughly takes my lips with his and enters me at the same time. I squeal in his mouth and he still's so I can adjust. He pulls his face back and just stares into my eyes, I've been in love with this man since the day I met him and now here we are.

"I love you," I say, he smiles brilliantly "I love you my beautiful she-wolf," he says and captures my lips once more and starts to thrust. I match my hips with his and grip his hair at the nape of his neck as the pace quickens and amazing sensation increases, causing him to growl in pleasure.

"Derek, I'm close" I whisper to him, "I am too" he pants and picks up the thrusting, I wrap my legs around his waist and the new position sends him deeper and the climax to increase. "Cum with my Derek," I said pulling his head down and placing my lips on his just ask I explode around him and him inside me.

We lay there still wrapped in each other for a moment and then he pulls out and I whimper at the loss. "Just let me rest we've got a lot of lost time to make up for and more than tonight to do so I hope," he says and I hear the hope in his voice.

"Yes, Derek we will indeed have more than just tonight. He smiles at me and kisses my lips gently. He pulls back and smiles, "I'm so glad we were snowed in together and I alone," I say with a smile. "I am too, I love you, Adelyn McCall" "I love you, Derek Hale"

 **The End**


End file.
